Consumers often need to eat fruits and vegetables soon after being purchased or they run the risk of fruits and vegetables becoming spoiled and rotten within a short time span. In view of the short shelf life, fruits and vegetable are often thrown away after a day or a few days from the date they are purchased.
It is also common for consumers to leave fruits such as bananas and mangoes, out in a bowl, but they often become spoiled fairly quickly just sitting in an environment under room temperatures.
Cooling the fruits and vegetables in a common refrigerator is popular for storing fruits and vegetables and can delay the spoilage, but only for a short additional time.
As such, consumers often have to throw out fruits such as bananas, mangoes, and the like, when they start to turn bad, such as turn black.
Over the years storage containers, such as plastic box containers have been used. However, such containers are bulky and generally take up more space than what is needed. Additionally, such bulky containers, such as Tupperware containers can be expensive and be further undesirable.
Other containers, such as zip lock bags are also popular, but they also do little to delay the spoilage of the fruits and vegetables.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.